Seven Deadly Sins
by ef-face
Summary: /ON HOLD/Tujuh dosa mematikan yang dilakukan oleh manusia.   Chapter 3: Invidia  Character: Mei Hwa-Taiwan
1. Superbia

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Genre :** ... mohon bantuannya, apakah ini cocok dimasukkan ke Tragedy?

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** OOC, Boys Love, AR/AU (jujur, saya masih bingung), miss-typo(s)

**Summary : **Tujuh dosa mematikan yang dilakukan oleh manusia. Berdasarkan series bikinan AkunoP

**A/N: Mau dibilang lucu, sadis, apa kek. Saya emang lagi kacau mood-nya. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Seven Deadly Sins**

**~Superbia~**

**A Hetalia-Axis Powers Fanfiction**

**.**

Pada suatu hari, ada sebuah kerajaan besar yang diperintah oleh seorang pangeran. Yang mengejutkan adalah, umur pangeran itu hanya empat belas tahun. Ia memiliki segala. Pesuruh yang menurutinya, benda-benda yang indah, dan kekayaan. Ia juga terkenal akan ketampanannya.

Tapi sang pangeran yang bernama Gilbert sangat takut jika ada yang ingin menggulingkannya dari tampuk kekuasaan. Ia memperlakukan rakyatnya semena-mena. Rakyatnya yang kesulitan hanya dianggap dari sebagian orang yang ingin menjatuhkannya. Ia ingin semua orang tunduk padanya.

Dia yang selalu benar, tak ada yang boleh menentangnya. Tak ada. Siapapun yang menentangnya hanya akan mati di tiang gantungan. Dialah yang paling sempurna, seperti yang selalu ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia memang sangat tampan dan sempurna. Rambutnya yang berwarna keperakkan sangatlah indah bersinar layaknya sinar matahari. Matanya yang merah layaknya batu rubi dapat membuat orang tak berkutik.

Ia adalah seorang penyendiri, tidak percaya akan cinta, dan akan melakukan segalanya untuk menjadi kuat.

Namun ketidak percayaannya akan cinta itu runtuh seketika ketika dia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki di suatu konser. Lelaki itu begitu mempesonanya. Kepiawaiannya memainkan piano, wajah aristokratnya, membuat Gilbert terpana. Pangeran itu berasal dari negeri sebelah, Roderich.

Lelaki itu memiliki banyak penggemar. Gilbert tak peduli, yang ia inginkan hanya lelaki itu. Tapi yang membuatnya marah adalah bahwa Roderich telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang dan mata hijaunya. Seorang putri dari negeri tetangga, Elizaveta.

Betapa murkanya Gilbert mengetahui hal itu. Tak ada yang boleh menentangnya, ya, tak ada satupun. Bahkan seorang putri sekalipun.

Ia lalu memanggil perdana menterinya. Dengan pelan ia mengunci kereta kuda yang dinaikinya. Lalu dengan suara yang amat pelan, ia memerintahkan sang menteri untuk menghancurkan negeri putri itu.

Setelah itu, malam harinya prajurit Gilbert membakar negeri sang putri. Semua rumah rata dengan tanah. Orang-orang berteriak kesakitan. Sangat menyayat hati. Tapi, demi menjalankan titah Pangeran, tak ada satupun yang memberi belas kasihan. Sang putri pun dibunuh oleh abdi Gilbert.

Gilbert senang sekali saat tahu negeri putri itu hancur. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa menghalanginya tak ada.

Tapi, semua itu tak berlangsung lama. Kemarahan rakyatnya sendiri karena ketidak bijaksanaan Gilbert telah menggunung. Roderich, yang telah mendengar berita dihancurkannya negeri Elizaveta oleh Gilbert, murka. Ia lalu bersatu dengan rakyat Gilbert untuk menjatuhkannya dari tampuk kekuasaan.

Mengalahkan Gilbert memang bukan suatu yang mudah. Tapi kemarahan telah menumpuk selama bertahun-tahun. Semua orang yang menentang Gilbert bersatu tanpa takut. Mereka mengumumkan perang pada Gilbert.

Semua pesuruh yang mendengar akan perang itu kabur selagi ada waktu. Gilbert merasa terhina, merasa dikhianati oleh orangnya sendiri. Ketidak siapannya membuatnya ditangkap oleh penduduknya yang marah pada saat malam.

Kini, semua kekayaan yang ia bangun sendiri. Semua kesemenaannya, kebanggaannya akan dirinya sendiri, semuanya hancur.

Ia akan dihukum mati pukul tiga, hanya tinggal menunggu suara lonceng dari gereja.

Lonceng berbunyi, tanda waktu yang dinanti rakyat telah tiba. Gilbert digiring menuju tiang gantungan. Tanpa melihat wajah rakyatnya di keramaian. Ia meutup matanya, lalu berkata, "Sekarang kalian bisa membicarakanku tanpa pikir panjang," katanya angkuh.

Papan telah diturunkan. Gilbert tergantung. Sang pangeran yang keji telah mendapatkan balasannya.

**-End of 'Superbia'-**

(lines)

**Ehm, ha-hai semua. Entah kenapa saya ingin membuat fic yang berkesan nyampah ini. Mungkin ketergila-gilaan saya pada lagu-lagu AkunoP. Aih, lagunya keren sih~ Dan selama ini yang diketahui dari 'Daughther of Evil' (superbia) adalah sang tersangka digantikan oleh kembarannya. Saya membuatnya tidak seperti itu, berhubung Gilbert tidak memiliki kembaran, yasudah..**

**Dan misalnya kalau ini ingin dilanjutkan, ada yang punya ide untuk 'Akujiki Musume, Conchita' (gula)? Tentang seorang yang rakus. Saya sudah punya kandidatnya, tapi kurang yakin sih.**

**Jangan bunuh saya, saya mohon! Tapi cerita ini boleh di **_**flame **_**kok! Silahkan! Saya tidak keberatan. **

**With Psycho smile,**

**Beth**


	2. Gula

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Genre :** Tragedy/Horror

**Rating :** T (.. M?)

**Warning :** Gore, Kanibalism

**Summary : **Tujuh dosa mematikan yang dilakukan oleh manusia. Berdasarkan series bikinan AkunoP

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Seven Deadly Sins**

**~Gula~**

**A Hetalia-Axis Powers Fanfiction**

**.**

Ada sebuah kastil. Kastil yang besar dan megah. Tapi kastil itu terasa sangat angker dan suram. Bau busuk menyebar di setiap lorong. Saat itu sedang diadakan jamuan, jamuan terakhir yang akan segera tersedia, seperti biasa. Makanan, makanan yang sangat banyak telah tersedia, dan semua harus dimakan. Dan seorang pemuda tersenyum melihat semua makanan itu. Ia memakan semuanya dengan baik. Seakan tak ada yang aneh dengan makanan itu.

Pemuda itu adalah Alfred. Dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak raja hebat yang berkuasa di dunia. Tak lama kemudian, semua makanan yang ada di meja telah habis. Karena masih merasa lapar, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melanggar batas. Ia memerintahkan pelayannya untuk menyiapkan makanan yang lain. Sekarang, semua makanan yang paling buruk. Yang tak mungkin ada yang akan menyentuhnya. Ada di atas mejanya.

Selalu hargai dan hormatinya, menghormati raja besar kita. Semua makanan yang tersedia, yang habis hari ini, mereka semua hanya untuk dia.

Dia akan memakan semua, semua yang ada di dunia. Sampai kekosongan yang ada di dalam dirinya menghilang. Makanan itu terlihat sangat berbahaya. Itu bukan apa-apa, hanyalah bumbu terbaik untuk makanan utama.

Dia memakan semua, semua bahkan yang terkecil sampai tulang. Jika itu tidak mengenyangkannya, ia akan menggigit hingga piringnya. Jika itu adalah makanan yang lezat, maka lidahnya akan bahagia. Tapi tunggu sampai ia memutuskan kapan jamuan itu selesai.

Sekali lagi, sebenarnya yang kelima belas kali, kokinya muncul. Koki beralis tebal itu kemudian bertanya, pertanyaan yang sama yang selalu didengarnya.

"Tuanku, akankah kau memberikanku waktu untuk istirahat?"

Sungguh, apa yang baru saja ditanyakannya itu, apa yang selalu dilakukan koki itu adalah melakukan sebuah kesalahan sama yang tak berguna.

Sang koki tidak pernah memikirkannya, ia tidak memikirkan bahwa siapapun yang melawan raja akan berakhir dengan hukuman paling berat.

Dia akan memakan semua, semua yang ada di dunia. Menu hari ini sangat spesial. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, acak-acakan, matanya berwarna hijau, menatap nanar. Sungguh menggugah selera makan sang raja. Alfred mengambil pisaunya, lalu ia memulai mencabik-cabik 'makan malam' dengan liar dan tak sabar.

Dia memakan semua, semua bahkan yang terkecil sampai tulang. Jika itu tidak mengenyangkannya, maka ia akan memakan sesuatu yang 'lain'. Ia lalu melihat ke arah pelayannya.

"Oh, hei, pemuda yang berdiri di sana. Pelayan kesayanganku. Bolehkah aku mengetahui bagaimana rasamu?"

Dan pelayan itu tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Alfred. Alfred mulai memakannya dengan liar. Semua yang ada di kastil itu ia makan. Semuanya.

Setelah ia memakan semuanya, kastilnya menjadi kosong. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk ia telan. Walaupun begitu, dia masih ingin lebih, bahkan kalaupun yang ia makan itu mentah. Tingkat akhir dari cara yang paling mengerikan untuk makan.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa makan, aku akan marah," katanya murka.

Dia telah memakan semua, semuanya yang ada di dunia. Ketika sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia makan, ia melihat ke arah tangannya. Tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkannya. Ia berpikir, lalu menyeringai.

"Masih ada sesuatu yang tersisa yang belum aku makan."

Cara paling buruk untuk makan adalah sang pangeran. Memakannya dengan segar, oh ya, dia tidak peduli kalau dia sedang memakan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia tahu bagaimana rasa dari semua yang ada di dunia. Tapi tidak ada yang akan tahu bagaimana rasa dirinya karena dia telah memakan dirinya sendiri sampai mati.

**-End of 'Gula'-**

(lines)

**Muohohohoho~ karakter kali ini adalah Alfred! Ya, memang aneh, saya tahu dan saya maklum kalau mendapat flame.**

**Chapter satu dengan yang lain tidak berhubungan. Oh, ya, chapter ini diambil dari lagu 'Akujiki Musume, Conchita; The Epicurean of Daughther of Evil'-nya MEIKO.**

**Balasan Review:**

**Reiichi Beilschmidt: **Ini mungkin songfic, tapi gak ada liriknya. Chapter ini, iya saya pake Al.

**Haefalent**: Ohohoho~ habis saya tidak menemukan chara lain yang cocok. Yaudah saya pake Gilbert. _Thanks_ udah fave! Aih~ seneng deh -lebay-

**Shiina Rika: **Bukan 'Servant of Evil' tapi 'Daughther of Evil'. Prekuelnya kalau gak salah. Atau sekuelnya?

**Kumonnet no Kazette: **Satu kata: _Thanks_~ Saya akan tetap menulis walaupun gak di publish #gaadayangnanya

**Schneeglocke gak bisa login:** Nama Anda sulit dieja. Kalau Anda iri pada saya karena bisa bikin cerita serius, saya iri pada Anda yang bisa membuat fic yang bisa bikin orang ngakak gegulingan. Perbanyak dialog? Udah loh, tuh -tunjuk2- empat kalimat #dirajam. Ini sudah di _update_~!

**r-chan: **Ini sudah di update~ _thanks~_

**Sekali lagi terimakasih bagi yang sudah review~**

**Jadi sekarang.. review? Flame?**

**With /super/ psycho smile,**

**Beth**


	3. Invidia

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Genre :** Tragedy/Horror

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** Blood, typo, AR

**Summary : **Tujuh dosa mematikan yang dilakukan oleh manusia. Berdasarkan series buatan AkunoP

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Seven Deadly Sins**

**~Invidia~**

**A Hetalia-Axis Powers Fanfiction**

**.**

Enbizaka, itulah nama kota itu. Jika diuraikan, Enbizaka berasal dari kata 'envy' yang berarti kedengkian. Tapi warga kota itu bersikap biasa saja, tak peduli dengan nama kota itu. Mereka terlihat sangat baik dan ramah. Selain itu, kota Enbizaka sangatlah indah dan masih terjaga. Membuat semua orang lupa dengan arti nama kota itu. Di sudut kota, seorang wanita yang cantik mendirikan sebuah toko jahit.

Ia sangatlah cantik, rambut hitamnya terlihat halus layaknya kain satin yang biasa ia buat menjadi pakaian. Dia juga sangat handal dalam mengolah bahan-bahan yang dipesankan padanya. Ia tidak pernah mematok harga yang terlalu tinggi, membuatnya banyak disukai orang. Dalam waktu sekejap setelah ia mendirikan tokonya, semua orang langsung meminta dibuatkan baju olehnya karena kepintarannya dalam membuat berbagai macam pakaian.

Suatu hari ia melihat seorang lelaki dari balik jendelanya. Lelaki itu berambut hitam pendek dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat kosong. Ia jatuh hati pada lelaki itu. Ia mencintai orang itu, lelaki berambut hitam dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat kosong itu. Walaupun sepertinya tak pernah ada apapun di antara mereka berdua, ia tetap menganggap bahwa lelaki itu adalah kekasihnya. Hal yang membuat di khawatir adalah ketika melihat lelaki itu berjalan dengan perempuan lain.

"Hei, Mei, mana suamimu?" tanya seorang gadis padanya suatu hari.

"Dia tak pernah pulang karena telah memiliki wanita lain," begitu jawabannya. Memang lelaki itu tak pernah kembali padanya. Tak pernah pulang ke rumahnya. Padahal... bukankah mereka sudah menikah? Bukankah seorang Mei Hwa sudah menikah dengan Honda Kiku?

Tapi ia tak terlalu memikirkannya, itu hanya akan mengganggu pekerjaannya. Ia harus konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Baju-baju tak mungkin menjahit dan jadi sendiri secara tiba-tiba. Jarum dan benang itu tak mungkin bisa hidup sendiri untuk membantunya menjahit, karena itulah ia tak boleh terlalu memikirkan 'suaminya' itu. Ia menggenggam gunting di tangannya dengan erat.

Gunting yang ia genggam kini, gunting yang selalu ia pakai ini adalah pemberian ibunya. Ibunya juga seorang penjahit yang handal. Ibunya selalu berkata untuk memotong dengan baik dan hati-hati. Ibunya selalu berkata bahwa guntingan adalah penentu apakah hasilnya akan baik atau tidak. Ibunya selalu berkata, jika ia mengasahnya dengan baik maka gunting ini akan menggunting dengan baik. Lebih tajam.

Hari ini Enbizaka masih sama dengan biasanya. Anak-anak kecil berlarian di sepanjang trotoar. Pedagang-pedangan lanjut usia masih sabar menjajakan barangnya. Anjing masih menggonggong jika ada kucing di radius 10 meter. Kucing juga masih mengeong dan akan dengan senang hati mencakar siapa saja yang mengganggu acara makannya. Kota masih tenang seperti tiap hari yang selalu berjalan.

Mei sedang beristirahat dari pekerjaannya. Tak ada yang salah untuk beristirahat, bahkan pecinta pekerjaan sepertinya juga perlu istirahat. Mata coklat berputar dalam soketnya mencari keindahan dari sore yang damai. Pandangannya berhenti di jalan utama, ia melihat seorang yang ia cintai selama ini berada di sana. Tapi orang yang ia cintai itu tidak sendiri, seorang gadis berada di sampingnya. Tersenyum padanya dengan sangat manis.

"Permisi, tuan, apa Anda tahu siapa gadis itu?" Mei menyapa seorang pria yang lewat.

"Oh, gadis bergaun merah itu?" pria itu menunjuk tak langsung, "ya, dia kekasih Tuan Honda Kiku."

Gadis itu memakai sebuah gaun merah yang sangat indah. Cocok sekali dengan tubuh mungilnya. Gadis itu cantik sekali, sangat manis. Mereka tertawa bersama sepanjang perjalanan. Sangat cocok, bergandeng tangan selalu sepanjang jalan. Tertawa bersama. Ah, indah sekali. Benar-benar cocok satu sama lain. Seharusnya gadis bergaun merah itu aku. Seharusnya yang ada di sisinya itu aku.

Mei merasa tidak tahan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Melihat sepasang kekasih itu berjalan dengan sangat mesra. Kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu seharusnya miliknya. Miliknya. Bukan milik siapapun. Bukan milik gadis bergaun merah itu. Lelaki itu hanya miliknya. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Menutup tirai yang dapat membuatnya melihat lelaki itu. Meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya.

"Ah, terimakasih, tuan. Semoga harimu indah," Mei pamit pada pria itu, membungkukkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Sama-sama."

Kini, ia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tangannya yang halus memegang gunting dengan kuat. Sekarang ia harus menggunting. Gunting. Gunting. Gunting. Dengan gunting paling tajam yang ia punya. Menggunting dengan cepat dan dengan suara paling rendah. Jangan sampai ada yang mendengar kalau ia sedang menggunting.

Sementara pipinya mulai basah karena airmata, ia bekerja membenarkan gaun merah yang ada di hadapannya. Sayang sekali gaun merah itu harus rusak di banyak bagian. Padahal sangat indah. Dengan gunting yang terasa sedikit lengket ketika digerakkan, ia memotong bahan dan benang dengan tepat dan teliti. Agar gaun itu bisa dipakai lagi nantinya.

Kota terasa sedikit tidak menyenangkan. Sepertinya ada sebuah tindak kriminal yang menyebabkan hal ini.

"Psst.. kau sudah dengar tidak? Ada seorang gadis yang dibunuh!" bisik seorang wanita kepada temannya.

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya, ya! Katanya gadis itu ditemukan tanpa pakaian."

"Astaga, siapa yang tega melakukannya?"

"Entahlah."

Mei mengalihkan fokusnya dari bisikan wanita itu ke arah lain. Dan pada saat itu lah ia melihat orang itu. Orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang ia cintai. Sedang berada di depan jembatan. Bersandar dan tersenyum pada gadis cantik di sebelahnya.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Mei pada wanita di sampingnya.

"Oh, gadis itu adalah kekasih baru Kiku. Kau tidak tahu?"

Mei menggeleng.

"Mereka bukan kekasih!" wanita lain menyangkal.

Mei kembali tidak mendengarkan teman-temannya berbincang. Ia memperhatikan orang yang ia cintai yang sedang bersandar pada gadis berambut indah itu. Orang yang ia cintai terlihat masih sedih dengan kehilangan kekasihnya? Ah, kasihan. Seharusnya ia bersama dengan Mei saja. Mei akan melakukan apapun agar orang yang ia cintai tidak sedih. Apapun akan dilakukan Mei untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Pita hijau itu terpasang dengan cantik di dada perempuan itu. Ah, bagus sekali. Sepertinya memang gadis seperti itu yang dicari oleh orang yang ia cintai. Gadis yang sesuai dengan orang yang ia cintai memang cantik. Pasti selalu cantik. Karena orang yang ia cintai memang memiliki selera yang bagus. Ia ingat ketika orang yang ia cintai memintanya menjahit bajunya yang rusak, baju yang bagus dan bertekstur lembut. Pasti nyaman dipakai.

Tapi kenapa harus gadis itu yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar? Bukan Mei? Kenapa orang yang ia cintai harus bersedih ditinggal gadis bergaun merah itu? Kenapa?

"Teman-teman, aku pulang dulu. Ada baju yang harus dijahit." Mei pamit, memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Ah, jangan begitu. Duduklah dulu, kita mengobrol," teman wanitanya menimpali dengan nada kecewa.

"Maaf, tapi baju tdak bisa menjahit sendiri."

"Oh, ayolah Mei. Kau butuh libur."

"Sudah cukup berliburnya. Kalau pekerjaanku sudah selesai aku akan berkumpul lagi."

"Baiklah."

Mei menggenggam guntingnya dengan erat di dalam sakunya yang tersembunyi. Ya, ia harus bekerja. Harus.

Gunting. Gunting dan gunting. Seperti setiap harinya, ia harus menggunting semuanya, agar nanti bisa dijahit sesuai keinginan.

Matanya memerah dan membengkak karena menangisi orang yang ia cintai setiap malam. Walaupun begitu, ia terus bekerja. Ia harus memperbaiki pita hijau besar yang bagus itu. Nantinya akan ia coba padukan dengan gaun merah bagus yang tersimpan rapi di dalam lemarinya. Pasti akan menjadi perpaduan yang indah sekali. Gaun merah dengan pita hijau untuk penghias. Ah, orang yang ia cintai pasti suka.

"Mei, kau tahu tidak?" teman wanitanya kembali membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka minum teh bersama.

"Apa?" Mei balik bertanya. Ia mengangkat gelas lalu meminum teh hijau dari sana.

"Ada pembunuhan lagi."

"Oh," Mei menanggapi dengan tenang.

Mei hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat keluar, melihat keadaan kota yang mulai tidak menyenangkan. Beberapa kekacauan datang karena kecerobohan, mungkin karena waspada pada kejahatan itu. Pembunuh itu.

Mei memutuskan untuk berkujung ke sebuah toko hiasan rambut. Ia memang suka sekali menghias rambutnya. Ia paling suka memakai hiasan bunga krisan, bunga kesukaan orang yang ia cintai. Orang yang ia cintai pasti senang jika bertemu dengannya dan melihatnya memakai hiasan bunga krisan.

"Mau kemana, Mei?" tanya temannya.

"Toko Hiasan Rambut. Kau mau ikut?"

"Boleh."

Dua wanita dewasa itu lalu berjalan bersama menuju Toko Hiasan Rambut langganan Mei. Hiasan rambut di sana memang terkenal paling bagus di Enbizaka.

Saat memilih hiasan rambut, tanpa sengaja Mei melihat orang yang ia cintai. Senyum mengembang di wajah orientalnya yang cantik. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati orang yang ia cintai. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis di sebelahnya. Siapa lagi itu?

Orang yang ia cintai membelikan sebuah hiasan bunga krisan berwarna kuning untuk gadis itu. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang yang ia cintai? Dia pikir apa yang dilakukannya dengan gadis itu? Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti batas. Mengencani seorang gadis yang usianya jauh di bawahnya? Gadis itu memakainya dengan senang di antara rambut coklatnya yang panjang. Tersenyum lebar. Bunga Krisan itu seharusnya dipakai oleh Mei, bukan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau sudah membeli apa yang kau butuhkan, Mei?"

Mei menoleh, ia mendapati teman wanitanya bertanya. "Oh, ya. Sudah."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang!"

Mei menganggukkan kepalanya, ia sudah membeli sebuah hiasan bunga krisan seperti yang diberikan orang yang ia cintai pada gadis itu. Ia berjalan keluar dari toko sambil ekor matanya melirik ke arah orang yang ia cintai yang masih bersama gadis itu. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, ia menggenggam gunting di dalam sana dengan erat.

Mei mengamati gunting di tangannya dengan heran; kenapa guntingnya berwarna seperti ini, ya? Ah, ia tidak peduli. Yang penting hari ini ia mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan telaten dan keras. Ia sedikit menarik sehelai helai coklat dari guntingnya yang ternoda merah. Helai ini begitu lembut. Satin kah? Ia meletakkan guntingnya di samping, lalu mengambil hiasan bunga krisan kuning yang diberikan oleh orang yang ia cintai. Menarik helai coklat lain dari hiasan bunga itu. Hm. Sudah beres sekarang.

Akhirnya semua pekerjaan Mei beres malam ini. Ia membereskan peralatannya lalu merapikan rumah. Menyiapkan makan malam dengan sebaik-baiknya. Duduk dengan manis menunggu orang yang ia cintai pulang.

Tapi lama ditunggu orang yang ia cintai tak juga datang. Kenapa, ya? Apa dia terlalu sibuk? Apa dia bersama gadis lain?

Mei bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukannya. Langit malam cerah sekali, bintang terlihat dengan jelas. Ah, suasana yang indah.

Kalau begitu, kalau orang yang ia cintai tak juga datang, maka dia yang akan mendatanginya

Mei membuka lemarinya, ia mengeluarkan gaun bergaya eropa dari dalam sana. Gaun yang cantik sekali. Sudah ia ubah agar pas di badannya. Tak lupa pita besar berwarna hijau yang sudah ia perbaiki juga. Ia memasang pita itu di dadanya. Perpaduan yang bagus sekali. Mei mengambil hiasan rambut bunga krisan kuning yang diberikan oleh orang yang ia cintai. Menyematkannya dengan hati-hati di rambut hitamnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri di depan cermin.

Ia berputar di depan cermin, mebuat gaun yang dipakainya mengembang dengan cantik. Bukankah dia cantik? Kini ia telah menjadi wanita yang di idam-idamkan orang yang ia cintai. Senang sekali rasanya.

Hari ini seluruh kota gempar. Mei mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Seorang pria mati—Honda Kiku."

"Oh," tanggapan pendek. Mei menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Mei, kau tahu tidak? Ternyata korban pembunuhan berantai semuanya keluarga loh!"

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya! Wanita pertama yang dibunuh adalah istrinya, wanita kedua adalah anak sulungnya, dan gadis malang itu adalah anak bungsunya. Kiku adalah kepala keluarganya."

"Oh." Mei menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku pulang dulu ya?"

"Ya."

Mei memasuki rumahnya yang sepi, namun kini ia tidak sendiri. Senyuman terpulas di wajah orientalnya. Ia melepaskan alas kakinya ketika memasuki rumah, langkahnya ringan dan teratur. Ia membuka sebuah pintu geser dari kertas. Di sana telah berdiri seorang. Orang yang ia cintai.

"Kiku..," panggil Mei lembut.

"..."

"Aku senang sekali kau ada di sini sekarang," Mei berjalan pelan mendekati Kiku. Ia tersenyum malu-malu ketika sudah sampai di hadapan orang yang dicintainya itu.

"..."

"Lihat kan? Aku memakai gaun merah dan pita hijau yang bagus. Kau lihat? Aku juga memakai hiasan krisan yang indah. Kau suka?" senyum Mei semakin melebar. Ia lalu melangkah maju, kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh pria di hadapannya. "Akhirnya kita bisa bersama."

Memeluknya dengan erat, tak peduli gaunnya yang kemudian memerah. Tak peduli pada darah yang merembes dari baju orang yang dicintainya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Hanya ada mereka berdua sekarang, dan Mei tak ingin merubahnya.

**.**

**.**

**End of 'Invidia'**

**.**

**.**

**Note:** Helo semua. Bagaimana kabar? Yang SMP gimana MID nya? Punya saya ancur orz. Ini adalah bukti bahwa otak pintar tanpa diasah maka hasilnya sama saja. –halah-

Maaf karena lama update. Maaf karena typo. Maaf karena ceritanya makin gaje aja. Maaf karena rencana saya yang pengen ngubah judul fic ini jadi 'Five Deadly Sins' gara-gara gak ada ide buat greed ama sloth. Maaf karena gak semua review saya bales. Yah, maafkan semua kesalahan saya intinya.

Thanks buat **Apple-Mint Inversion, Reiichi Beilschmidt, twilight prince, Shiina Rika, r-chan, Haefalent, Sharaemon, Nyasar-tan, Nimu-tan, Th Glemt Forfatter, Dogol Brothers, TachibanaHana, **dan **RaquelCarriedo **karena udah nge-review dan ada juga yang nge-fave, thanks. Review fic saya yang lain dong #PLAAAAAAKK. Pokoknya thanks banget... review dari kalian sangatlah berharga untukku –bahasanyaaa- Ada yang belum disebut? Silahkan layangkan protes melalui review ;)

See you next chapter,

fBeth.


End file.
